The Other Side
The Other Side is a supernatural dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings resided in a state of purgatory or limbo. Metaphysical Laws * Non-witch species, such as vampires, are unable to see or interact with other spirits on the Other Side unless orchestrated by a witch who resides there. * Through magic, witches can see and communicate with each other across the barrier separating this world from the Other Side. * Through magic, witches can see and communicate with each other across the barrier separating this world from the Other Side. * Witches on the Other Side can still use their magic to affect the realm of the living; however, in order to do, it requires them to possess a physical tether in the physical plane, like a talisman, or a witch in the realm of the living who is channeling their power. ** A dead witch can appear to a living descendant in dreams, and can also possess them. ** A living witch can channel the power of many dead witches if they were massacred in one place; such a mass killing marks the earth with mystical energy, and a witch can harness said energy once she finds its location. However, these spirits can also deny a witch this power if they believe it is being misused. ** A powerful dead witch can allow supernatural beings on the Other Side to gain a foothold on the world of the living, giving them the power to interact with the physical plane of the living. In turn, a living witch can perform a spell that will reveal them to everyone on this plane, not just Mediums. ** If the body is preserved, a witch can return to it from the Other Side, though only by channeling a great amount of magical power; for instance, the power of an entire bloodline of witches. * The Veil is an invisible wall that separates earth's physical plane from the Other Side, or the plane of all dead supernatural creatures. It can be lowered using Expression magic, though this spell also requires the power provided by an Expression Triangle and another magical source, such as a celestial event or magical object. * The Other Side is bound to a powerful "mystical anchor" which keeps the dimension active. * All supernatural beings must make physical contact with the Anchor in order to pass on to the Other Side. However, doing so causes the Anchor to experience the death of that being. * If The Other Side is lifted by using an Expression Triangle, all the dead supernaturals will return to life (or, in the case of vampires and hybrids, they will return to the undead state they were in when they died). If the Other Side is destroyed by destroying the Anchor, the spirits will be freed and can find peace. * Exists a dark dimensional alternative to the Other Side, a void of sorts. * It is currently unknown if all "evil" supernatural beings are sucked into the Void. Inhabitants Category:Locations